It may be desirable to monitor body hydration of persons, particularly athletes and/or elderly people. One past approach for measuring body and/or skin hydration employs spectral measurement in which a spectrometer, a light source, and filters are used. Another past approach employs a light source to perform reflection measurement of the tissues, relying on the input of presumed optical properties of tissues to make the necessary calculations.